ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang Disney Channel
An Upcoming network that will form Cartoon Network's Boomerang and Disney XD (formerly Toon Disney) to be called "Boomerang Disney Channel". sometime in 2013 or 2015 Programing *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Dumbo's Circus *Disney Club Penguin: The Series (produced by Nelvana Limited and Walt Disney Television) *Webkinz: The Series (produced by Ganz and Nelvana) *PB&J Otter *Sesame Street *The Jetsons *The Yogi Bear Show *Cosmic Quantum Ray *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe(1983 series) *She-Ra Princess of Power *Atomic Betty *Yin Yang Yo! *Stickfreeks's Fairy Foxes *My Roommate Mario (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Pucca *Wow Wow Wubbzy! *Fraggle Rock *Pandamonium (produced by Marvel Productions and MGM/UA Television) *EPCOT: The TV Series *Disneyland: The TV Series *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series (produced by Nintendo,HAL Laboratory and Walt Disney Television Animation) *Rolie Polie Olie *The Mouse Factory *Lazy Town *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Inspector Gadget *Thundercats *Jonny Quest *Bunny Maloney *The Pirates of Dark Water *Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist *Freefonix *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos *Will & DeWitt *The Flintstones *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Tennesse Tuxedo and His Tales *The Starfall Vowels Show *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie The Unicorn (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by FilmCow) *Phineas and Ferb *Hole in the Wall *Shining Time Station *Donald Duck Presents *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sora the Keyblade Master & Friends *Family Game Night *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Sea Princesses *Denver The Last Dinosaur *The Aflac Duck Show *Oswald *Underdog *Blues Clues *Fred The Caveman *The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Justin Bieber Show (produced by Happy Harry Toons) *Legend of Prince Valiant *El Chavo (animated series) *The Mr. Men Show *The Real Ghostbusters *Cubix: Robots For Everyone *Ariel & Zoey & Eli, too *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Scruff *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears *Talespin *Darkwing Duck *Ducktales *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Disney's House of Mouse *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Scooby-Doo?, Where Are You? *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *A Pup Name Scooby-Doo *The Scooby-Doo Show *Little Bear *Maisy *Kimba the White Lion *The Magic School Bus *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons *Hero: 108 *Widget the World Watcher *Biker Mice from Mars (1993 series) *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Zorro: Generation Z *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (also airs on Disney XD) *Generator Rex (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Franklin *Transformers: Prime (also airs on The Hub) *Winx Club *Young Justice (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Beast Machines: Transformers *Heroes Alliance *Heroes Alliance Forever Anime *Pokémon *Sgt. Frog *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Lets Go! Tamagotchi *Card Captor Sakura *Bleach *Dreamkix *Nazca *One Piece *Gin Tama *Rurouni Kenshin *Inuyasha *Naruto *Deltora Quest (also airs on The Hub) *Immortal Grand Prix *Oban Star-Racers *Sonic X *Gungrave *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen *Birdy The Mighty Decoded *Durarara!! *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Digimon: Data Squad *Digimon: Fusion Battles *Samurai 7 *Yumeiro Patissiere *Dinosaur King *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Animaction Block *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation Dub) *Super Inggo and the Super Group (dubbed in english by 4Kids Entertainment) *Mythic Warriors Guardians of the Legend *Wing Commander Academy *Savage Dragon the Animated Series *BASTof Syndrome *Monster Buster Club (also airs on Disney XD) *G.I. Joe Renegades (also airs on The Hub) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Angels Friend *Spiral Zone *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *A.T.O.M. *Trigun *Galactik Football *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Dragon Booster *Team Galaxy *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Jinki: Extend *Monster in My Pocket *Area 88 *A.I. Football GGO *Legend of the Mystical Ninja *Chrono Crusade *Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline *Heavy Gear: The Animated Series YouTube Block *Annoying Orange (Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Fred Figglehorn (also known as FЯED,Produced by Fee Entertainment) *The Lazer Collection (Produced by DFEAR Studios) *Red Vs Blue (Produced by Machinima.com) *Daneboe Exposed *Liam the Leprechaun Nicktoons Block *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Fairly OddParents *Invader Zim *iCarly *The Penguins of Madagascar *Big Time Rush *Planet Sheen *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *CatDog *Angry Beavers *Doug *Rugrats *All Grown Up *Rocket Power Saturday Morning Block *Denver the Last Dinosaur (7am) *Yumeiro Patissiere (7:30 am) *Savage Dragon the Animated Series (8am) *El Chavo (8:30am) *Beast Machines: Transformers(9am) *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (9:30am) *G. I. Joe: Renegades (10am) *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen (10:30am) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (11am) *A.I. Football GGO(11:30am) Movies/Seasonal *WALL-E *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Frosty The Snowman (Rankin/Bass Version) *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rankin/Bass Version) *Santa Claus is Comin' To Town (Rankin/Bass Version) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Airing in April Only) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *A Muppet Family Christmas *A Muppet Christmas Carol *A Charile Brown Christmas *A Charile Brown Thanksgiving *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops *The Jungle Book *The Lion King *The Thief and the Cobbler *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Quest For Camelot *The Ultimate Avengers The Movie *The Ultimate Avengers 2 *The Invincible Iron Man *Planet Hulk *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Justice League: The New Frontier *Batman: Under the Red Hood *Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Three Knights *The World of Hans Christian Andersen *Sherlock Holmes and the Baskerville Curse *Hulk vs Wolverine *Hulk vs Thor *Beauty and Warrior *Green Lantern: First Flight *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse *Wonder Woman *Thor: Tales of Asgard *Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds *G. I. Joe: The Movie Shorts *Timmy Time *Shaun The Sheep *Hetalia: Axis Powers *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen *Pat & Stan *Nu, Pogodi! *Superman (Fleischer/Famous Studios version) *Team Smithereen *The Secret Life of Suckers *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Nonsense Box *The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo WB Shows *The Looney Tunes Show *Taz-Mania *The Road Runner Show International verisons *Germany: Boomerang Disney RTL *Latin America: Boomerang Disney Channel Latin America *Spain: Boomerang Disney Channel Spain *Japan: Būmerandizunīchan'neru *France: Boomerang Disney Channel France Gallery ﻿ tnahiscreenshot.PNG|Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales pbjotterscreenshot2.JPG|PB&J Otter sbsqbdisneyscreenshot.JPG|SpongeBob SquarePants AOScreenshot.JPG|Annoying Orange hcpcshot.JPG|Here Comes Peter Cottontail (Easter air date) Krbaydisney.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! fredbdc.JPG|Fred Figglehorn FairyFoxessssScreenshot.JPG|StickFreeks's Fairy Foxes phineasandferbscreenshot.JPG|Phineas and Ferb sgtfrogscreenshot.JPG|Sgt. Frog (Keroro) See Also *Boomerang Disney Studios Park *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series a TV series based on the SNES game of the same name. Category:Television Channels